


Swallow

by preblematic



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i was tryna think of more tags but no that's it, sloppy blow jobs, this is just a sloppy drunk blow job between friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: Mikey doesn't so much climb down to the floor as he melts off the couch and ends up between Ray's legs.





	Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> i was stuck in traffic for two hours and then took a week to finish this

    Mikey's maybe a little drunk. He had a few beers and a few pills and a few cups of whatever Gabe was holding before the gang stumbled their way back to their bus at the end of the night. He watched Ray go absolutely mad on a beerbong earlier, so, somewhere, in the back of his mind, if he thought about it, he knows Ray’s maybe a little drunk too. That's good. They both need to be relaxed for what Mikey wants to do.

    “Ray, hey, hey.” He pats Ray's thigh with his hand, trying to get his attention. They're both on the bus’ couch, the last men standing in the battle against sleeping it off. Ray looks over, eyes sleepy, and grins at him.

    “Yeah, Mikey?” he asks. Mikey doesn't move his hand, and Ray doesn't make him.

    “I wanna do somethin’,” Mikey says. “It might be somethin’ stupid.”

    “What’s’t?” Instead of speaking, Mikey moves his hand. He slides it further, to Ray's inner thigh, and, to Mikey's surprise, Ray allows it without question. He leans back, shifts his legs open just the tiniest bit.

    Mikey leans over, presses his mouth up against Ray’s neck. “Wanna suck you off,” he says, close to Ray’s ear.

    “Yeah?”

    “Yeah.”

    “Okay.”

    Mikey doesn't so much climb down to the floor as he melts off the couch and ends up between Ray's legs.  He's got two hands on Ray now, one on either thigh. He's not pressing them open, but he likes the warmth against his palms, plus he needs all the help in balancing that he can get. “Raaaaay, c’mon.” Mikey nuzzles up against Ray’s thigh, then moves to the side, pressing his face up against Ray’s crotch.

    “What?” Ray asks, looking down at the man between his legs with all the comprehension of a half-asleep child. “Mikey?”

    “Get it out,” Mikey says, mouth moving against the denim of Ray’s jeans. “Get it out for me, Ray.”

    “Fuck, ‘kay, yeah.” Ray reaches down. His uncharacteristically uncoordinated hands take a few extra seconds to fumble his button open and fly down. He tries to lift up, to get his pants and underwear down and off, but Mikey stops him by leaning in and mouthing at his cock through the fabric of his underwear.

    “Y’re so fuckin’,” Mikey stops talking, just runs his hands up Ray’s thighs and kisses his clothed cock. “So fuckin’ big,” he finally finishes. “Let me.” He reaches up, hooks his fingers in Ray’s waistband and tugs. Ray lifts up, and Mikey pulls till Ray’s pants and underwear are down past his ass, just far enough that Mikey can get what he wants.

    Ray’s cock is indeed big. It’s mostly hard, a thick line lying at a diagonal against his stomach. Mikey’s mouth is watering just looking at it. He licks his lips, leans forward so he can reach it.

    “Shit, yeah,” Ray moans when Mikey wraps his mouth around the head of his cock. “God.” Ray reaches down, cups Mikey’s neck and chin in one big hand.

    Mikey makes an encouraging sound and takes him deeper 'til Ray's cock is brushing the back of his throat. It would normally make him gag, make him cough, make his throat click, but, with the way his whole body is loose from alcohol, all it does is momentarily cut off his air supply.

    Intrigued, Mikey pulls back far enough to gulp down air and then pushes forward, breathing in through his nose till he can't anymore. He feels Ray his the back of his throat, but it doesn't make him gag. He keeps going. “Fuck,” Ray breathes. He bucks his hips up, and that gets the attention of Mikey's gag reflex. “Fuck sorry,” Ray apologizes as Mikey gags around his cock.

    Mikey whines when Ray tries to pull out of his mouth, grabs Ray's hips to stop him. Ray seems to catch on, and he presses his hips up, gentler this time, into Mikey's mouth then into his throat. Mikey moans to encourage him. His throat make and obscene gulping noise when the cock in it pulls back out.

    “Fuck, Mikes.” Mikey looks up at Ray, past the rim of his glasses. He's blurry, but Mikey thinks Ray's looking down at him. “God, you're so fucking--” He pulls back, thrusts up again. Mikey gags. His eyes are watering, and he never wants this to stop. ”So fucking perfect,” Ray finishes.

    Mikey moans and grips Ray's thighs while Ray fucks his face. He can feel the stretch in his jaw, feel the gagging building up into something unpleasant, but he doesn't want Ray to stop. Ray's making these noises, muttering that he's closecloseclose, and Mikey is willing to risk puking on his cock.

    It doesn't come to that, though, Ray grabs him by the back of the head and holds him still while he shudders and comes in Mikey's mouth. It drips out around his cock, following the trails of drool down Mikey's chin. Mikey wraps his lips around Ray and pulls off, cleaning the mess off his cock. He swallows then flicks his tongue out in a futile attempt to clean his face.

    Ray is lying back against the couch, chest jerking up and down while he tries to steady his breathing. That won’t do.

    Mikey clambers back up onto the couch. He’s loose-limbed, and his cock is positively dripping while he settles in Ray’s lap. “Hey, hey,” Mikey says. He keeps Ray's lolling head up by holding Ray's chin between his thumb and forefinger. “Look at me,” he says, when Ray keeps his eyes closed. Ray's eyes flutter open.

    “Your voice’s fucking wrecked,” Ray says. “Gee’s gonna kill me.”

    Mikey smiles at him, an absolutely filthy smile with cum drying on his cheeks and drool cooling his neck. “Better get me off 'fore that happens.” Ray groans, and Mikey leans forward and kisses him. It's a no holds barred kind of kiss. Mikey tilts his head and licks Ray's mouth, and Ray opens just enough for Mikey to thrust his tongue in. He's certain he still tastes like Ray's orgasm, but Ray moans and grabs Mikey's hips, so it must be okay.

    Mikey's erection presses against Ray's stomach. It's the first touch his cock has gotten, and it's nowhere near enough, just making him want more. He whines. “Ray,” he gasps against Ray's mouth, pushing his hips forward,” please.”

    Ray finally get the memo and reaches down to undo Mikey's button and zipper. Mikey hisses in a breath when there's finally skin to skin contact. Ray’s hand is big and rough and just this side of too much. Mikey leans his head forward and starts mouthing at Ray’s neck, thrusting his hips up into Ray’s hand.

    They’re both panting heavily. Every now and then Mikey’s breath catches on a high pitched whine. Ray moves his hand. Mikey’s not sure how because he can’t see it, but suddenly everything feels so much better, and he’s making that whining noise constantly. He bites down on the muscle of Ray’s shoulder when he comes, muffling a loud groan in the process.

    Mikey stays slumped over top of Ray, breathing deeply. He feels Ray wipe his hand off on Mikey’s jeans, but doesn’t protest. He’s sure there’s a decent amount of filth on Ray’s shirt as well. “Mikey?” he hears Ray, but he doesn’t respond. His eyes are closing now; Ray puts a hand on his hip, says his name again. He’s falling asleep, and it’s a blessing. Ray can clean himself up.  

    

**Author's Note:**

> [hey hit me up](http://preblematic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
